


Rather be

by ARTIMANE



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTIMANE/pseuds/ARTIMANE
Summary: It was like watching two full grown six year olds argue about the last cookie in the jar. While the actual six year old is patiently waiting at the table for his food.OrEllie and Jessie argue while dina wonders why is she even close to these people.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Rather be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple one shot that's been floating around my brain. Comments would be appreciated! Trying to get better at writing.

“Yeah I don’t think that’s going to work”

“Oh wow, Jessie giving out his opinion when it’s not wanted. I’m so surprised”

“Ellie I swear to god-”

Dina stared at the two in exasperation. It was tiring how much she had to witness their directionless arguments. Jessie with his overbearing leader complex and Ellie being too stubborn to listen. It was like watching two full-grown six-year-olds argue about the last cookie in the jar. While the actual six-year-old is patiently waiting at the table for his food.

J.J for Dina was unexpected but also one of the best things to ever happen to her. All the months of waking up with nausea and having Ellie hold her hair back while she released last night’s dinner were worth it after seeing the small potato-shaped (according to Ellie) baby in her hands. The excruciating pain she felt while giving birth was easily canceled out after watching Ellie hold him. The rare sense of vulnerability in her eyes was shining.

At that moment she knew, despite what other people might think at first introduction, Ellie was the kindest person she knew and the love of her life.

“Fuck you and your disgusting “baby food” I wouldn’t even feed that to Jacob!”

….Most of the time.

Jacob hearing his name called runs in there letting out excited barks. He goes over to check his bowl only to sadly find out its empty. He walks back into the living room with less enthusiasm than before. J.J, now realizing his food was probably not coming soon, follows him.

Dina lets out a frustrated sigh and takes a mental note to order pizza later. Also to fill the dog bowl and throw some treats in there.

Jessie and Ellie always have these small little arguments. whether it’s about J.J, what to eat, chores around the house, or just plain stupid things. Jessie had gotten evicted from his house so they let him move in with them in the spare guest room. He works at his job at a construction site to help pay bills so he doesn’t feel like he’s imposing. They have gotten used to him being around the house by now. It’s not that Dina doesn’t like him living here, she loves it actually. She’s closer to the people she cares about. It’s just that despite him and Ellie being best friends, they argue a lot.

“Also why are you trying to give J.J baby food. He’s six years old! That’s like child endangerment or something” Jessie scrunches his face up in annoyance

“Ellie you call everything I do near your kid “child endangerment”. Yesterday i was playing blocks with him and accidentally knocked it down and you acted like I threw all the blocks at him individually”

“It’s not my fault that your such a danger to children, you actually should be in jail”

“ENOUGH!”

Both co-parents turn to look at Dina. Dina never usually got in the middle of there petty arguments so they knew she was serious.

“My god, J.J could be literally starving to death right now and you guys would still be arguing about what he should eat.” Dina says in frustration.

“Dina c’mon that’s kind of an exaggeration don’t you thin-”

Dina cuts him off with a strong glare and Jessie shrinks back in fear. Ellie chuckles quietly but stops when Dina glares at her too.

“The constant arguing was a bit funny at first but now it’s getting out of hand- and for the love of god ELLIE STOP MAKING THE SANDWICH!”

Ellie startled, drops the knife with a tiny squeal, and looks down in shame. If this were any other circumstance Dina would feel pity but now it just makes her more annoyed.

“Dude that sandwich is too big for him to eat anyways” Jessie remarks. Ellie looks up to him with anger.

“I was going to cut it up into pieces until you interrupted me”

Jessie was about to respond before his phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked with a surprised expression.

“Damn, I’m gonna be late for my date. Sorry Dina i have to go”. He gathers his stuff and puts on his jacket.

“Oh ok ill sees you tomorrow then,” Dina says trying not to sound too relieved.

On his way out punches Ellie on the shoulder. Surprisingly Ellie doesn’t react.

“Suprised I didn’t have to hold you back there freckles” Dina jokes. Her annoyance died down a bit so she goes to wrap her arm around Ellie’s kneck. Ellie was shocked a bit at first but then leans into her with no hesitation.

Ellie presses a small kiss on Dina’s head. “You do know were just playing around most of the time right”?

“Yeah I know, you guys would never intentionally hurt each other” Dina chuckles.

“Of course not, Jessie is like the second person I care the most for.”

Dina looks up with an eyebrow raise. “Should I be jealous?”

“Nah i think you’re like...maybe top 20 on that list, I care for a lot of people” Ellie pretends to think about the question.

Dina gasps and punches her shoulder. “Wow Ellie, and I was about to buy us dinner.”

Elle had a smug look on her face right after Dina said that. “Nah it’s fine I already got that covered.”

Dina wants to question it but decides against it. She’ll probably find out later. They remove from there embrace and sit down at a table to order pizza. While waiting for the delivery Ellie checks on J.J and Jacob. They were both playing in the living room and she admired the sight. Forever grateful that she gets to spend the rest of her life with the people she loves the most.

(while the love of her life secretly throws out the messy sandwich in the kitchen. Dina loves Ellie a bunch but god she can’t cook for her life)

When the pizza came they all sat together at the table and dug in. J.J telling them about his day at school and Ellie teasing him for being a “teacher pet”. Dina goes to school her but J.J said he doesn’t mind and actually really likes helping the teacher out. Moments like these make Dina happier then she has ever felt. There is no place she’d rather be.

Ellie goes to talk about how her day went but then her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and smiles really big. Dina stares at her in suspicion.

“Ellie what did you do” Dina says knowing full well she’s up to something.

Ellie just smirks at her and picks up the call.

“Yello”

Jessie's voice came booming through the phone

“ELLIE WHERE IS MY WALLET”


End file.
